An Unusual Cinderella Story
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: This is a Gundam Wing story crossed over with an obvious fairtale. Wufei is Prince Charming; but who plays Cinderella? (Yaoi)


This is a Gundam Wing story, crossed over with the fairytale Cinderella. The warnings include Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OOC, OC, cross-dressing, possibility of Supernatural Activities, more warnings might come.

Characters:

Cinderella: Trowa

Prince Charming: Wufei

Fairy Godmother: Sally

King: Trieze

Queen (Deceased): Sally (How she's both Queen and Godmother will be explained soon)

Best Friends of Prince Charming (Servants): Duo and Heero

King of other Kingdom: Zechs

Prince of other Kingdom: Quatre

Queen of other Kingdom (Deceased): Noin (Also Quatre's Guardian Angel)

Royal Messenger: Yuan (OC)

Evil Stepmother: Une

Evil Stepsister: Relena

Good Stepsister: Catherine

Cinderella's Cat: Artemis (Cat from Sailor Moon)

Prince Charming's Cat: Luna (Cat from Sailor Moon)

Trowa's Father: Renaldo (OC)

Baker's Daughter: Hilde

Youngest 'Princess' of Juan Royalty: Zane (Isis) (OC)

Other characters will be explained throughout the story.

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a little town in a huge kingdom; lived a young slave boy. He went by the name of Trowa; but some of his household called him Trowa-Ella. Trowa used to love his life, but a few years later, he hated it. His life was full of happiness when his father was alive, before Une and Relena came into his life; the other, Catherine, was a different story.

His father, Renaldo, named Trowa after his grandfather; Trowa's birthmother died when he was two by some mysterious illness. When Trowa was eight, his father met Une. The two began life as friends, Une at first seemed like a nice woman; so did her two daughters, Relena and Catherine. Soon after, Trowa's father married Une; Trowa, like the girls, were surprised by this. Trowa was only nine when they married.

Then, the unthinkable happened; Trowa's father died. He was out of town for a few days; he gave promises of coming back with gifts for everyone. The gifts came, but he didn't; he died from an ambush attack to his destination. When the news of Renaldo's death came, Une showed her true self.

Renaldo never made a will, so everything that he owned went to Une. The house, the animals of the small farm he owned, and a surprisingly large fortune of money that no one but Renaldo knew about. Une was planning to throw Trowa out on the streets, and then she realized that she wouldn't have to waste money on a housekeeper if she kept Trowa around. She told Trowa that if he wanted to keep living in the house that he had to become a servant. Trowa, knowing no other place to go, agreed to Une's deal.

Relena took advantage of everything, as did Une; but Catherine was different. The things that Catherine would have no trouble doing herself she did by herself and when she needed help on something; instead of ordering Trowa to help, she asked. Catherine would be the only one who would care for Trowa when he got sick; she cared for him when he was angry or sad; she left some of her food to him when he served dinner and made sure that he had enough food to stay healthy. She cared for Trowa as if he was her blood; she was always there for him.

Trowa worked for them from the time he was ten, to that day, at age fifteen. Trowa used to have long brown hair that he kept in a long ponytail; but over the years it changed, he had sort hair with one bang that covered one brilliant green eye, his eyes were like two precious emeralds.

Over the years, Une sold the farm of animals that she inherited; she moved out of the house she lived in with Renaldo and moved in deeper into town, nearby the castle, where all rich people lived. Relena and Catherine were treated to the best of everything, Trowa on the other hand was lucky enough to be treated to the scraps. The family moved into a small mansion.

From the farm, Trowa was able to keep one animal; his pet cat, Artemis. Artemis was an odd cat, main reason to his oddness, he was able to talk. He had snow white fur and a pair of blue eyes. No one but Trowa and Catherine knew of that cat's ability to talk, it was a secret between the three of them. Plus, they were the only two who knew of the secret to Artemis's ability to talk, a golden crescent moon on his forehead; anytime it was covered, he couldn't talk.

Une was the only one who knew how to crush Trowa's spirit; she crushed it little by little everyday. She would take something that was precious to Trowa and break it, then every night before he went to bed, she made sure that he saw her throw a piece of what ever she broke into the flames of the fireplace.

She already destroyed pretty much everything that was precious to Trowa; everything, but his cat. Une wasn't about to murder the live mousetrap she had; she was smart enough not to do that. Trowa was thankful for the fact that Une didn't know that Trowa still had his mother's locket, the only other item that was precious to him. Trowa would leave it in the care of Catherine and when he wanted to see it, Catherine would give it to him.

But the only thing that Une hadn't destroyed was Trowa's dreams; his dreams of running away and finding true love, like his father had. Renaldo had run away when he was young, then he met Trowa's mother and things left off from there. Trowa dreamed of finding that one person that would love him for who he was, not what he looked like.

In the village, the men went after him because of his looks; not many men in the village knew he was a boy. Reason why is because Une wouldn't by him new clothing, so he had to make do with the hand-me-downs that he got from Relena and Catherine. With a few adjustments, the dresses that he received were good enough for him.

Trowa always wished that he could just run away from home; but he was always afraid of what the world outside the kingdom was like, so he never left.

* * *

In the center of the kingdom, there lived a prince, Prince Wufei; the son of King Trieze and Queen Sally; one of the very prides and joys of the kingdom. Wufei was going to turn eighteen in two weeks by that time; at eighteen, Wufei had to choose a bride.

King Trieze and Queen Sally planned from the time that Wufei was born, that on the night of his eighteenth birthday there would be a ball in his honor, and the ball would have every woman of the kingdom and of other kingdoms far and wide attend for Wufei to find a bride. But sadly, when Wufei was ten, his mother passed away from a sickness; but that didn't put a dent in the planning for the ball.

Wufei was surprised when his father told him that there would be a ball on his birthday; he was hoping that it would only be himself, his father, and his best friends along with the other kingdoms royalties for his birthday. Trieze said that the other royalties will be attending as guests to the ball. Wufei's friends Duo and Heero were shocked to find out about this themselves, they always thought that Wufei would hold off marriage until he was twenty, but his father wasn't giving him a choice.

Wufei's life was normal on his terms; he was rich, always had the best of everything, never had been sick a day in his life, and got anything he wanted anytime, anywhere. One of the things he wanted and got was a cat, which he had for about since he was three. His beautiful black cat, Luna; one of the things that surprised quite a few people was the fact that Luna could talk. She always knew what to say when something went wrong, but she was only able to say them to a few people; Wufei, Trieze, Duo, Heero, Zechs, Quatre, and Yuan.

Luna, Duo, and Heero were the only ones who knew about the outings that Wufei would have around the towns of the kingdoms; normally the nearest towns. Wufei would change out of his normal clothing and change into casual peasant wear. Wufei would always find away to sneak out of the house without his father finding out, well, that's what he though, but he didn't know that his father already knew. Luna would normally follow him out because she didn't want to spend all of her time in the palace herself.

One day, on one of Wufei's outings; he didn't know that that simple outing would soon change his life forever.

* * *

To be continued…

Is it good?

Please send me reviews and tell me!!!


End file.
